The Dragon Of New York
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never thought his life would end up in such a way, he thought he was having just an ordinary day, having a nice walk in the park, until he found something that was thought to be a myth, a mythical being never thought to even exist but then how can it be a myth if it's right in front of him, a mythical creature called a dragon. Up For Adoption.


**After watching the How To Train Your Dragon 3 movie, it got me thinking of this possible idea, I just hope someone enjoys it enough to adopt it.**

**The Dragon Of New York**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Top Of A Building**

Sitting on the edge of a building was a person wearing strange scale-like armoured clothes, along with a helmet next to him, all the while in his hand was an apple, with a bag next to him, this person had spiky-blond hair, deep blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks, he had a lean muscular build.

While he was eating an apple, behind him was a large scaly midnight-blue creature with wings, looking at him in a huff, though the blond didn't really notice, "Alright buddy, so far there's been no trouble around the city so I think we- ow!?" Unfortunately he was interrupted by a pebble hitting the back of his head, seeing this he looks towards the creature, "Toothless~ are you pouting Big Baby Boo~" With toothless mocking him, "Well try this on!"

The blond began trying to wrestle with the dragon, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck, though the dragon's eyes only show annoyance and boredom, "Feeling it yet! Huh!? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse!" All the while the blond was tugging at the dragon, though at the end the blond hoped on to the dragon, wrapping his legs around it too, causing the dragon to lift itself up on it's hind legs, with the blond along with it, all the while he was hanging onto the dragon.

Toothless then waddled over to the edge of the building, "Oh come on, you wouldn't hurt your best friend now, would ya-GAH!" Unfortunately the blond was hanging over the edge, causing the dragon to give a rumbling laugh, causing the blond to quickly say, "Ya right, YA right, YOU WIN!"

His admittance to the dragon's victory allowed the dragon to fall backwards, taking the blond with him, causing the blond to give a yelp in surprise, but the dragon quickly pinned the blond down, "He's down~ Oh and it is ugly~ Dragons and humans enemies again~" All the while the human had his arms up, protecting himself from the dragon "attacking" him like an amused cat, that is until the dragon collapsed it's head on to his chest, making the human release a long groan of discomfort, the dragon fully pinning the teen down.

That is until the dragon gave a lick to the boy's chin, gaining his attention, then before the blond knew what was happening he was attacked by a large slimy dragon tongue, licking him all over his face and chest, making the blond groan and recoil in disgust, managing to push the dragon away and flip backwards on to his feet, flicking the gunk off his body and face, "You KNOW that doesn't wash out, YUCK!"

All he got in reply was a rumbling laugh again, until he flicked some of the saliva on to the dragon's face, causing Toothless to start the cleaning process.

Once he got all the saliva off of him, as best as he can, the blond walked to the bag and fished out a couple of apples, throwing one to Toothless, who caught the apple and began chopping on and swallowing it, while the blond eats the apple other, while people believe that dragons only eat fish and meat, sometimes they eat fruits as well.

"KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Just as they finished, they heard a woman yelling, "Alright Toothless, time to go to work!" With that the two run towards the edge of the building, the blond managed to grab his full helmet mask, along with the bag, just as he dives off the building, the dragon following him, just as they were about to get near the ground, the helmet-covered blond was on the back of the dragon and the two flew towards the trouble.

All that you could hear was a loud screech, as the the wind was being cut in half, "Whoever's causing trouble better watch out for Naruto The Dragon Rider and his partner Toothless!" The now known Naruto exclaims over the rushing winds, causing the dragon to shoot a quick burst of fire from it mouth in excitement, causing the blond to groan, "Oh come on Toothless~ Save it for the BAD GUYS!" All the while being covered in the flames, though thanks to the suit he was wearing the flames didn't burn him.

**The End.**

**Can you imagine a Dragon-Rider Naruto in the Marvel world, it would be funny if Naruto and Toothless end up meeting Tony and Pepper, with Tony trying to explain Toothless's biology, expressing his astonishment with his hands, while the dragon's behind him copying his movements.**

**Also I can just see Naruto and Toothless walking in the streets of New York as if it's an everyday thing, along with visiting the park to let kids play with toothless, and you can just see what some of the Superheroes being mocked by the dragon or something.**

**While some of the girls or female-heroes thinking how cute Naruto's interaction is with Toothless, along with finding the dragon being cute as well.**

**I figured that Naruto's toothless would be the descendant of Hiccup's Toothless, seeing as Toothless and The Light Fury had offsprings, with Naruto's dragon venturing out to the modern world from the Hidden World, wanting to see what it was like, where because of an plane's loud noise caused the dragon to fall into Central Park, where he ends up meeting Naruto who helps heal the dragon from it's fall, becoming fast friends with each other, with the dragon being lucky not to loose it's wings or tail from the fall.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel Or HTTYD.**


End file.
